A display apparatus used for, e.g., displaying a map of a car navigation device or displaying an image of television broadcasting, includes a liquid-crystal display panel, a backlight unit, a connecting substrate and an outer frame body housing the liquid-crystal display panel, the backlight unit, and the connecting substrate. The liquid-crystal display panel is constituted with two glass substrates and liquid crystal filled in a space between the two glass substrates. A circuit board on which a driver IC for the liquid-crystal display panel is disposed is provided on the glass substrate. The connecting substrate is connected to an external display controlling device. The circuit board and the connecting substrate are connected to each other through a flexible print cable on which an electrically insulating coating is formed.
A high frequency control signal is input into the liquid-crystal display panel through the flexible print cable. Thus, unnecessary radiation noise (electromagnetic wave) is generated from the flexible print cable. In Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure that shields the unnecessary radiation noise. That is, in Patent Literature 1, the flexible print cable is covered by a gold film for shielding and the gold film is electrically connected to an outer frame body made of metal. The outer frame body to which the gold film is connected is relatively large-sized and has a large surface area. Therefore, the unnecessary radiation noise generated from the flexible print cable is absorbed by the gold film and flows toward the outer frame body.